The Monster of the Fae
by OUAT Fluffer
Summary: In a twisted version of Disney's "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" we see a different story behind Teague and Jared's upbringing. An AU story where the Fae people are ruled by King Lucian who despises the Grimms and other humans that live amongst them. Jarina and one-sided Meague. All rights go to Chanda Hahn and Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**The Monster Of The Fae**

* * *

"Hush, little one..." Maria was a human, already wanted by everyone on the Fae Plane. She held her baby close to her chest and wrapped the blanket around him, struggling to hide him. The boat docked at the side of the river where a Fae city could be seen.

"30 pieces of gold for safe passage to the Fae Capitol." Her guide held out his gloved hand expectantly. She carefully stepped out of the boat and hesitantly handed him the money- it was all she had. He smirked and floated away, leaving her and her son cold and alone on the snow. She clutched him tightly to her chest, as if the slightest release would send him away. They trudged up the hill, trying to reach the city that promised a new life, but their dreams were paused when the footsteps of men and horses could be heard coming down the path. Maria ducked and hid behind a stone wall on the path, but it was too late. She was yanked up by a bony hand that she knew to belong to King Lucian's.

He held her up triumphantly with a smirk, high above his large white stallion, then dropped her and the baby into the snow. He was surrounded by soldiers, all in matching black, metal armour. "Take this filthy human to the castle dungeons." He scowled.

One of the guards that had escorted Lucian noticed how quick Maria was to grab her baggage. "What have you got there?" He curiously reached a hand towards the unknown life form but she yanked it back.

"Stolen goods no doubt. Take them from her." Lucian demanded.  
Maria's eyes widened and quickly darted down to her baby. She scrambled to her feet and quickly ran down the path behind Lucian. He boiled with rage and quickly steered his horse behind her. He went as fast as humanly possible but she refused to give up. She ran to the cathedral and pounded on the door.

"Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!" She cried out, but by this point Lucian had caught up to her. Towering above her thin frame, he stole the child. He knocked her to the ground, hitting her head on the steps. He delicately unwrapped the blanket to find, no stolen product, but rather a baby. They made eye contact and Lucian saw any trace of light immediately go out.

"A baby?" He wondered aloud. He then noticed the eyes. No true, good, human could have such naturally piercing eyes. He shook his head. "A monster." Lucian sneered and held the child over the well, ready to drop it and give it a swift and painful death. His hand slowly began to release the blanket and a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Stop!" Cried the Archdeacon.

Lucian hesitantly pulled the baby away. "This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs." He growled, leaving little room for argument.

"See here, the innocent blood you have spilled on the steps of the Cathedral?" He knelt down next to the woman's limp body and held her in his arms.

"I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued" Lucian intoned.

"No. You would add this woman not to your guilt." The old man's grieving eyes bore into Lucian's with a pleading stare.

"My conscience is clear."

"You can lie to yourself and your minions," his tone had changed to one of anger, "you can claim that you haven't a qualm, but you can never run from, nor hide what you've done, from the eyes of God."

Lucian looked up in fear at the large stone statue of Jesus, towering above him. The Lord's power was surely greater than his and it was then that he realized the severity of his sin.

"What must I do?" He never lowered his gaze from the figure above.

"Care for the child, raise it as your own." The Archdeacon stood up, the dead woman in his arms.

"I am to be settled with this satanic beast-" he inhaled deeply in an attempt to cool the fiery rage in his head. "Very well. Let him live with you in the Cathedral."

"Here? But... Where?"

Lucian gazed up. There was a dark tower that ascended from the left side of the Church. It was designated for the storybook, which needed a new master. "Anywhere. Just so he's kept locked away where he can cause no harm. The dark tower perhaps?" He smiled an evil grin at the child below him. "And who knows? Our Lord works in mysterious ways. Perhaps even this demonic child will, someday, be of use to me."

"You must name him if he is to live here."

"Teague." Lucian smirked.

"What? You are going to name him after the story?" The old man looked in awe at the Minister. It was a sinister deed to bind the child to the book, let alone name him after it.

"Writing tales is all he'll be good for, anyways." Lucian dropped the child onto his mother's corpse and tread off into the night.

* * *

**A/N I love the Hunchback of Notre Dame and the more I thought about it, the more I thought about how I could make this into a fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Much Much of the Love!**

**~Fluffy**


	2. Chapter 2

**What Makes a Monster and What Makes a Man?**

* * *

The constant cooing of pigeon would be annoying to most people, but Teague loved it. It reminded him that he was alive and connected to others. He awoke to their sweet song and stretched from the lone cot he slept on. Granted, it wasn't what most princes would be expected to sleep on, but it was all he had. Teague walked out to the balcony where a bird had been nesting on one of his precious statues. The Dark Prince was ready to swipe the nest from the crown atop the Evil Queen's crown when a little bird emerged. He inwardly cursed his sense of moral and gently brought the nest into his hands. The shaking bird had ruffled white feathers and puny little wings.

"Well? Will today be the day?" Teague examined the bird who had, now, calmed down. It shook its head nervously, looking over the edge down below.

Teague gave a small laugh. "It's a good day to try." He gently patted the bird's head. He was alone, just like Teague and just as afraid of outsiders. "If I picked a day to fly, oh, this would be it. The Night of Darkness." Teague perched the bird on his finger and held it up a little higher. "There's costumes and dancing and contests..." Slowly he withdrew his finger as the little bird flapped his wings. It looked down to see that it no longer had Teague supporting it and it gave him an appreciative nod.

"Go on. No one wants to stay in the dark forever." He smiled.

Teague leaned back against the stone wall and sighed.

"Well, I thought he'd never leave!"

Teague turned his head to the evil queen statute which had animated itself and begun moving. He smiled as the two other statues moved as well to scold the queen.

"That's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open." Maleficent shook her head. Her large stone horns often attracted birds, much to her disliking.

The stone Ursula wiggled her tentacles in content. "She's right, you know." She sighed.

"Oh, go scare a nun." The queen frowned but it was replaced with a smile when she noticed the crowd of people littering the streets below. "Hey, Teague, what's going on down there?"

"A feast?"

"A parade?"

"Some sort of celebration...?"

"The Night of Darkness!" Ursula smirked, pleased with herself. "Nothing like watching the N-O-D, Huh?" She nudged Teague's shoulder.

"It is quite humorous to watch the peasants attempt to be fearsome." The evil queen put an elegant, stone hand to her mouth to cover her giggles.

"Yeah...watching." Teague frowned and walked across the balcony to the other side.

The statutes shrugged at each other.

"Perhaps he's sick?" The queen suggested.

Maleficent gave a laugh. "If 20 years of listening to you two hasn't made him sick already, nothing will." She walked over to Teague, her architecturally perfect shoes and sat beside him, a gentle hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Teague? You wanna tell old Maleficent?" She gently attempted soothing him.

"I just...I just don't feel like watching this year." He sighed.

He walked into the tower where he lived and rested on a stool next to his desk. With the wave of a hand, a little city made of fog appeared from the human plane. Among the many small apparitions of humans, there was a tall man in a suit. James Grimm. Teague snapped his fingers and the city dispersed into the air. He lay his head down when Maleficent came and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Well did you ever think of going there instead?"

Teague was slightly surprised. "Yeah...but I'd never fit in." He frowned. "I'm not normal."

The queen and Ursula walked in. "As your friends, we insist you attend the festival." The queen smiled.

Teague felt his palms grow clammy. "M-me?"

"No. The pope!" Ursula face-palmed. "Of course you!"

"It would be quite an education." The queen chimed in.

"Playing cast the spell..."

"Terrifying small children..."

"Being yourself, no regrets!"

"And, of course, those sexy black dresses." Ursula chuckled.

"That's great and all but you're forgetting one thing. My master, Lucian." Teague sighed and leaned his back against the dark wooden desk.

"Oh..."

"Right...uhm..."

"Well when he says you're forbidden to leave, does he mean EVER ever?" The queen raised an eyebrow.

"NEVER ever! And he hates the Night of Darkness. He'd be furious if I asked to go." His brilliant blue eyes showed a flicker of fear.

"Who says you gotta ask?" Ursula villainously rubbed her hands together.

"Oh no."

"You sneak out... and you sneak back in." The queen smiled.

"It's just one day!" Maleficent smirked.

"And if I ever got caught..." Teague's voice was weak.

"You can wear a disguise! Just this once?" Ursula draped a black hooded cape on her arm.

"What Lucian doesn't know, can't hurt you!"

"Ignorance is bliss."

"It's better to beg forgiveness than ask permission."

Maleficent tusseled Teague's black hair. "Listen, take it from an old spectator, life's not a spectator sport. If watching is all you're gonna do, you're gonna which your life go by without you."

"But..." He began.

"No one wants to stay in the dark forever." Maleficent grinned.

"You're right...I'll do it! I'll get dressed, I'll walk through those doors, I'll-" Teague froze in place upon seeing the dark figure loom above them.

"Good morning, Teague."

* * *

**A/N Sorry its been taking so long to update... lots of cleaning and stuff. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Best wishes!**

**~Fluffy**


End file.
